A Sensational Life
by ComparisonWorld
Summary: Mikan finds a small glitch that talks to her a lot. There, the two make friends and Ralph stays by Vanellope's side. This happens after the film but what if Vanellope was still annoying?
1. New Soul

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice nor Wreck-it Ralph.**

Mikan was sitting outside Alice Academy. While walking, she found a small child looking up at her apparently overexcited.

"Hi, youngster." said Vanellope.

"Ah… I've never seen you before." said Mikan.

"What's your name?" inquired Vanellope.

"Mikan." replied Mikan.

"You're not from here, are you?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm from Tokyo." replied Mikan.

Vanellope glanced at a red recorder on Mikan's desk.

"Sweet mother of murky milk! A red stick!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"Vanellope, why are you…"

"Race you for it!" exclaimed Vanellope, with a mischievous look on her face.

Vanellope dashed to the classroom along with Mikan, very close to her.

"What do you need that for?" asked Mikan, annoyed.

Vanellope grabbed the recorder and raised it in the air.

"The winner!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"You don't need that, you squirt!" screamed Mikan, now really angry.

Vanellope jumped high in the air and dropped the recorder. "Whoa."

Mikan smiled big as she caught the recorder. But then Vanellope sprung on her head and retrieved the recorder and ran with it.

"Wait, hey! What are you going to do with that? Listen to me… that is mi—"

Vanellope turned to Mikan. "Lying to a child. Shame on you, Mikan."

Vanellope petted the recorder.

"Look, that is mine, you little…"

"Now it's mine!" exclaimed Vanellope, smirking.

"Wait!" exclaimed Mikan.

"See ya, chump!" exclaimed Vanellope before she walked off.

"You know, you are really ticking me off!" screamed Mikan, chasing after Vanellope.

The race was about to begin. Vanellope said to the racers that she had Mikan's recorder that she called a stick.

"THAT IS NOT A STICK! THAT IS A RECORDER, YOU!" screamed Mikan.

"Stick, recorder whatever. Just go back to your own dumb world and find another one." requested Vanellope.

"If you don't give it to me, I'll get it!" screamed Mikan.

"I think you better watch where you're going with me!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"You, you don't have the right to say that to me!" shrieked Mikan.

"I just wanted your stupid thing." said Vanellope.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!" screamed Vanellope.

"I know that!" exclaimed Vanellope, disgusted.

**Author's Note: I hope I got the Gakuen Alice characters in-character. I haven't seen that series nor read the manga in a long time.**


	2. Combative Friendship

Mikan had a hard time getting along with the new girl. She sat at the porch of Nonno's house. Vanellope followed her over there.

"How did you get all the way to Tokyo?" asked Nonno.

"I just followed her there like I normally would." replied Vanellope. "Hey, can we be friends?" Vanellope stuck out her hand.

"No." Mikan replied, angrily.

"Aw… come on, pal. You son of a gun! Come on, buddy, and shake on it."

"I SAID NO!" screamed Mikan.

"Aw… come on, Mikan. Mikan, my girl! My big girl!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"Okay, I'll think about it." said Mikan, smiling and shook Vanellope's hand.

Sergeant was standing with Felix Fix-it Jr. near a tree. Felix Fix-It Jr. was staring at Sergeant, blushing.

"Do you want to kiss in a tree?" asked Felix Fix-it Jr..

"Again?!"

"Think about it… just be careful not to have anybody tease us." sighed Felix.

All of a sudden, they spotted Mikan rushing pass them.

"I wonder who that is." stated Felix.

"No use talking to strangers." moaned Sergeant.

Mikan was looking for her recorder.

"She just looks weird." said Felix.

"Doesn't seem like it to me." corrected Sergeant. "She must've came from a different place. I have no idea how she got to Sugar Rush."

"There's a game with her in it." said Felix.

"Oh. I didn't know that." stated Sergeant.

"It's not in the arcade though." stated Felix.

"It's still unexplainable how she got over here." said Felix.

"I figured." said Sergeant.

Felix runs closer to Mikan after he saw her run off.

"Oh, there she goes. I wonder what she's doing here." said Felix, confused.

Back at Mikan's house, Vanellope and Mikan were angrily pulling on each other.

"Where is that recorder!" shouted Mikan.

"I put it up!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"You give me that thing back now!" screamed Mikan.

"No!" yelled Vanellope.

"GIVE IT!" shrieked Mikan.

"**GET OFF OF ME! I'M USING IT IN THAT RACE!**" shrieked Vanellope.

"**NO YOU'RE NOT!" **yelled Mikan.

"**I USE THAT RECORDER AS A TALENT, _YOU_ LITTLE—**"

"**I'M USING THAT FOR THE RACE, NOW GET OFF OF ME!**" screamed Vanellope.

"Who is that?" asked Narumi. "The new girl."

Vanellope stopped fighting and turned to Narumi.

"I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"O.K., I'm going to take you in the room with the children 7 years and younger…" stated Narumi.

"Aw, stranger, what are you, nuts? Come on, I'm not that young." stated Vanellope, smiling.

"O.K., you can stay in this room." stated Narumi.

"**Yipee! I'm with Mikan!**" screamed Vanellope, jumping up and down.

"Yes, but you're going to get Alices as well." stated Narumi.

"Look, the school may say I have Alices but that's not who I really am, teacher, I'm a classmate." stated Vanellope, sticking her hands in her pocket.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapters, the next chapters are going to be longer.**


End file.
